Time Capsule
by Yuira-chan
Summary: Two sisters who loved each other  Ui&Yui  go to their favorite place and found their things... argh! I'm suck at summary! This about Ui&Yui that's all... sorry for this bad summary, don't read it if you hate it


Minna! Konichiwa! This is my very first fanfiction! yay! at last! I can publish it! Let's get started and for warning... um... Ican't speak English well, so i'm sorry if I made few mistake please R&R

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**A Busy Day**

**=Yui's POV=**

It's Sunday … Nothing much to do, actually I don't have anything to do…

"Maybe I can call Mio!"I take my phone and call Mio

"Mio-chan! Ohayou! Ne… Are you busy today?" I asked Mio and lying on my bed

"_Ah, Ohayou Yui! Gomen nasai Yui, I'm kind a busy right now!"_ Mio answered, but I swear I heard someone talking, sounds like… BOY?

"Ne, Mio-chan… Are you with someone?" I asked Mio again with curious

"_No! I'm completely alone!"_She answered me again but her tone feels like she hiding something from me

"Mio-chan? Daijoubu? You make me worried!" I asked her, wish she would tell me the truth

"_Un, daijoubu Yui"_ I think she's okay, but after that there's someone talking _"Who is it Mio-koi?"_ When I heard that voice I could only silence. There was an awkward silent between us for a second

"Mio-chan… Da…dare desu…ka?"

"…." She didn't answered me so I asked her again

"Mio-chan…."

"Okay! Okay! He's my new boyfriend! Happy ?" And then she hung up the phone

"Mio-chan is..." And I text message her

_Mio-chan congratulation! I wish you can introduce your lovely boyfriend to me, Ritsu, Mugi,Azusa, and all. Ne… describe your boyfriend please or send me his photo with you! PLEASE! ____

_-Yui-_

"Okay then let's try Ricchan" _pip pop pep pop_

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Ah! Ricchan! Are you busy today?"

"Yeah, sort of…"

"Ricchan… Where are you?"

"I'm in the park with my little brother Satoshi, Aw! Satoshi!Don't throw stones to my head!"

"It's your fault! I'm calling you over and over!"

"I'm on the phone! Gomen Yui"

"Daijoubu! Oh ya! Satoshi-kun! Ohayou!"

"Ohayou Yui-senpai!"

"Jya ne Yui"

"Jya"

After Ricchan hung up the phone I'm sighing, I want to play to… How about Azusa?

"Azu-nyan! Are you busy?"

"Yeah, I'm taking care of my cat, ah got to go, bye Yui-senpai!"

"Bye" Azu-nyan too?

"How about Mugi-chan? I have to call her too! But I just have her house number… You'll never know if you never try"_ pip pap pop pop pep pip pip _

"Kotobuki residence" An old man answering my phone

"Ah... Can I talk to Mugi-chan, I mean Kotobuki Tsumugi-sama?"

"Who is this? What are you wanted to ask to Ojou-sama? What are you two relationship?"

"Hirasawa Yui, I just want to ask her something, We are friend, no best friends!"

"Saitou-san, dare desuka?"

"Ah, Ojou-sama someone is calling you her name is Hirasawa Yui, She said that she want to ask you something, and claim to be your best friend"

"Ah, She's my friend"

"I'm really sorry Ojou-sama"

"daijoubu Saitou-san, Yui-chan, doushita no ?"

"Ah Mugi-chan! Are you busy today? If you're not, want to hang out with me?"

" Yui-chan… Gomen nasai, I have a Birthday party to attend" She said

"Oh… OK… bye" I hung up the phone this time

"Firtsly Mio-chan, secondly Ricchan, Azu-nyan, and Mugi-chan… What's wrong with people today?" I scream and Ui come to my room because she heard I scream so hard

"Onee-chan? Daijoubu?" She opened my door and ran to me

"Un" I take my favorite pillow and cover my face

"Thank Goddess… What's wrong?"She came to my room slowly

"Everybody is busy today and I don't!" I said angrily

"Nodoka-chan too?"

"Sou desu ne… aren't she and her family is in Nagoya?"

"Oh… right, I forgot, here eat some chocolate bread, might help you!" She smile to me

"I miss her, I haven't seen her recently" I cried "Delicious!" I continue

"Ne… Onee-chan, aren't this already the time?"

"What time?"

"You'll see!"

"Ui!"

"I want to take you somewhere" She look at me with an evil smile

"Ui… what happen?" my head feel spinning

"I said to you before one-chan, you'll see"

"U…i…" my eyes can't see anything and so suddenly I faint and fell to the floor

"Today will be a long day… ne? my lovely Onee-chan"

* * *

So... please R&R


End file.
